darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
755
Beth reveals to Quentin that he changes into an animal during the time he cannot remember. Synopsis : The great estate of Collinwood in the year 1897, a year of trial for every member of the Collins family... for the house is filled with terrifying secrets, and as the night passes there is more chance each will become known. For Barnabas Collins risked his life to save a child from a horrifying death. Beth tries to cover that the animal wore clothes like a man. Laura arrives at Collinwood and sends Beth to get Edward. Beth returns and tells her Jamison is ill. Laura tells her, "I'm a great believer in doctors." Beth tells Laura that Edward and Judith will not let Laura see Jamison... ever. Laura tells Beth about Barnabas, "So many strange habits. He seems like some creature in the night. Tell me, have you ever seen Barnabas Collins during the day?" Laura makes Beth leave and goes to the fire in the drawing room and prays to Ra. Beth voice over. Laura prays for a sign that she will succeed and sees Dirk. Dirk arrives and she kisses his cheek. She sends him to the Old House. Barnabas writes a note for Magda that he must see Quentin. Dirk watches as flames block Barnabas from the cellar. Barnabas vanishes and Dirk sees this. Dirk reports to Laura, who knows about the secret room that leads from the Old House drawing room. Edward told her about it when they were first married. She wants Dirk to look there and to find diaries, letters, anything written in the last century. She also says of Barnabas, "He's not human. It's that simple." Magda is at the cottage so Dirk can find what he wants snooping at the Old House secret room. Beth tells Quentin, "They describe you as a wolf that walks like a man." When Laura returns, Quentin slips out the window. Laura wonders why Quentin was up so early, this is the time he usually comes in. Dirk finds the diary of Ben Stokes which will reveal the secret of Barnabas Collins. Laura soon reads the diary but the secret is not written. 3:30. Laura says, "So Barnabas Collins taught Ben to read and write. He’s going to regret that." Ben wrote the secret would go to his grave with him. They have two books. Laura makes Dirk dig up Ben's coffin and there is a book in it. There is also a storm raging. Barnabas’s shadow or silhouette is seen near Dirk and Laura. Memorable quotes : Barnabas (to Laura): I'll leave you to plot your revenge. ---- : Laura: So many strange habits. He seems like some creature in the night. Tell me, have you ever seen Barnabas Collins during the day? ---- : Laura: He's not human. It's as simple as that. ---- : Beth: (to Quentin) They describe you as a wolf that walks like a man. ---- : Laura: So Barnabas Collins taught Ben to read and write. He's going to regret that. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Terry Crawford as Beth Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Edward showed Laura the secret room behind the bookcase in the Old House when they were first married. * The gravestone for Ben Stokes reads: Born 1756, Died: 1816. In 464, Ben is said to have died in his 75th year, and that he was illiterate until he was 45. In the year 1795, Barnabas is seen teaching Ben to write, which would indicate that Ben was born in 1750 and died in 1825. (This inconsistency can be explained away as inaccurate historical information.) In 1119, Ben's death is shown on-screen to occur in the year 1840. (This inconsistency can be explained away as a changed timeline as a result of time travel.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Beth: Quentin will come back; Barnabas: (reading letter to Magda). * TIMELINE: Day 294 begins, and will end in 756. 4am at the start of the episode. Laura will get her revenge on Barnabas before this day is over. It was yesterday morning when Beth found Quentin covered in blood. 6:15pm: Laura and Dirk in the drawing room. 8pm: Quentin and Beth discuss the curse. It was last night and the night before that when Quentin transformed into the werewolf (he first transformed in 750, and then in 752). Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors *As Laura slams the door, the mirror and wall shake. * A boom microphone shadow appears as Beth tells Laura that Edward will not let Laura see Jamison ever again. * A boom microphone appears as Dirk goes into the drawing room to see Laura. *When Quentin falls to the floor in the foyer, Beth is already standing on the balcony looking at the camera. It would appear that Terry Crawford was waiting for her cue. * As Barnabas goes to Quentin, the front door conveniently opens, just before Quentin leaves Collinwood. * As Dirk and Laura work at opening Ben Stokes's coffin, Barnabas can be seen standing in the background with his back to the camera (he is to appear, watching them, at the end of the scene). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 755 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 755 - This Means War The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 755Category:Dark Shadows episodes